Small Chances
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: They didn't plan on the first meeting, that was by chance alone, but every single one after that was something they both had a hand in executing.
1. Crash

MistressOfTime1218: This counts as my Christmas gift to Storm. Hope you like it. It was actually pretty fun to write. Warning, though, this will not be my usual long descriptive type of work. At most these chapters will only be around 500 words.

* * *

><p>Crash:<p>

They had been lucky to survive the wreck. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse. Shigure surely had a concussion from hitting his head against the steering wheel, Tohru's wrist was no doubt terribly sprained if it was not already broken, Yuki's shoulder must have been dislocated from the way it had hit the side of the backseat's door, and Kyo himself had a few shards of glass imbedded along the length of his arm from shielding his face once the window had crashed. It would not be a pretty visit to the ER. But they were alive.

The occupants of the other three cars had not been so lucky. There were seven casualties in total. Some of the families and friends of the diseased had been nearby, and had rushed over as soon as the police sent out word of what had transpired. There were news reporters on the scene already, calling the whole incident an unfortunate accident.

"Not an accident." A teenage brunette on the scene told the police inspector. "It was murder."

Kyo stiffened from his spot in back of one of the open ambulances.

Shigure had already been taken to a hospital, his dizziness and lack of quick responses worrying enough for a quicker trick to the nearest doctor. Tohru had ridden along with him, being the most worried out the three. Besides that, Yuki and Kyo knew it was better to have her seen to first, and if she was already with Shigure, someone would eventually find her and give her some decent medical attention. The two boys could take the pain. She could not.

Yuki, who was sitting next to his redheaded cousin waiting for the two of them to be looked over, noticed the change in his body's rigidity. "Something wrong," Almost as an afterthought he added. "Stupid cat?"

Kyo ignored the bait and found his gaze traveling to the boy who had spoken earlier. "He says this is a murder."

Yuki scoffed. "Really, how does he figure that?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. But he seems confident."

He heard the rat sigh. "How could anyone have murdered somebody like this? There are too many witnesses and too many things that could go wrong. How could anyone pull a murder off like that?"

Kyo focused in on the brunette, looking coldly towards the crowd of people who had gathered on the outskirts of yellow tape to see the macabre show. His eyes never faltered, never quivered, never even moved until he saw something in the sea of people that made those blue eyes narrow.

Kyo found himself shivering at the intensity. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."


	2. Dim

Dim:

The lighting of the area had gotten considerably dimmer when the proper arrests had been made. The teenager had been right. It was murder. Granted, a very clever and risky one, but a murder nonetheless. And all the innocent victims that had died as a result of the wreck? Apparently, they were not as innocent as they seemed.

The brunette teenager with intense blue eyes had introduced himself as a detective. A detective who had, after only a few short hours, seen a connection in all of the people that had been killed in the crash. They all had something to do with a crooked real-estate ring making fraudulent sales and purchases of homes with intent to bankrupt the poor fools who had managed to find themselves in their trap.

They had been invited to celebrate by a new client who saw potential in their little 'business'. They had been told to come by specifically colored and modeled cars, and be at a specific area at a certain time so that they would be easily recognizable amongst the tourists coming down for vacations.

In total there should have been four cars. Three that seated two passengers and one that was meant for only the driver. The seven who had been invited had only been able to get three of the cars specified, the last car having been accidently rented by the Sohma family hours earlier. Then, at the specified time, the four cars found themselves nearing the inn where they would be staying. When their line had been visible by one of the inn's windows, they had all received a phone call.

That one phone call had been the start of the entire thing. The detective was able to retrieve one of the phones that had not been damaged in the crash whose owner had a habit of recording all of his calls. The last one had a decidedly terrifying assortment of screams that must have left him panicked enough to lose control of his car. It could only be assumed that the others had had similar sounds blaring in their ear at the same times, causing a panic suitable enough to spread chaos in the cramped vehicles. From there it was only a matter of having them lose control in an area where only four cars could have entered at one time, meaning that only they would have been trapped in such a dangerous space.

The Sohma family had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a stroke of bad luck that could have cost them their lives. The detective had named a recipient of one of the victim's frauds as the killer, who had planned and executed the whole thing from her hotel room, and later saw her taken off in handcuffs.

Kyo could hardly believe it.

Yuki was equally surprised. "How did he do that?"

Kyo shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm actually impressed."


	3. Futile

Futile:

The detective eventually made his way over to the two boys still sitting at the back of the ambulance.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo." He introduced himself. "And I'm sorry about all of this."

Kyo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like it was your fault a lady decided to go nuts and kill people." He held out the hand that wasn't attached to his injured arm. "I'm Kyo Sohma by the way."

Shinichi shook his hand gently. The redhead figured he was worried about hurting him too much.

Kyo smirked. "Oi, I'm not made of glass, even if I do have a few pieces wedged in my arm at the moment." His hold on the other's hand tightened. "You don't need to worry about hurting me."

Shinichi cocked an amused smile at that.

Kyo motioned over to his cousin, who had been somewhat forgotten during the introductions. "That's my cousin Yuki. Feel free to hurt him all you want."

The violet haired teen glared at the boy beside him. "You're lucky my shoulder is hurting me this badly. Otherwise that smile would be shoved right off of your face."

Shinichi actually laughed at the comment. It was then that he took back his hand from Kyo. The redhead would admit, if only mentally, that he sort of missed the assurance it gave him.

"Are you two sure you're all right?"

Yuki tried to smile. The pain in his shoulder was making it difficult. "We'll be fine. But, on a slightly happier note, good job on catching that woman. I thought the whole thing was an accident."

Shinichi shrugged, but it was obvious from the twinkle in his eyes that he was proud of the quick accomplishment. "It was no big deal."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that her trying to fool you was always going to be a futile effort?"

The smile he received in return gave him the answer he already knew. Trying to pull the wool over this boy's eyes was always going to be a lost cause. With eyes like that, he could see through everything.


	4. Erratic

Erratic:

The doctors were little more than absolutely erratic when Yuki and Kyo refused their immediate medical attention. They, instead, politely, told the EMT's that they had a wonderful family doctor that would see to their physical well being when they saw him. They also insisted that Shigure and Tohru be released to them as soon as physically possible.

Shinichi seemed quite concerned about the requests as well. "You sure that's a good call?"

Kyo tried to seem nonchalant. "I don't do big hospitals. Our family physician will be over in less than a day if we call him." And he would certainly have quite a few things to say about the whole ordeal, of that Kyo was certain. "You don't have to worry."

Shinichi's eyes were focused on the redhead's arm. It had yet to be properly seen, as Kyo would not let anyone come near him without ample warning of bodily harm, and it was still bleeding slightly from the areas where shards had imbedded themselves deep within the skin. His eyes gave away the subtle disapproval the detective held for Kyo's decision. He must have thought that the other teenager was being silly about the situation and far too careless with his health.

To his credit, he did not utter a single word of that opinion. "Can I take a look at it then?" He asked politely. "I'm no doctor, but I do know basic first aid."

Kyo wanted to refuse, to tell the brunette that he was not a baby and did not need to be smothered with worry and attention. He wanted to say that he would be just fine on his own and that he was old enough to decide what to do with his own body. He _wanted_ to say all of that, he truly did. The effort just would have been too much, and so he held out his injured limb in silent permission.

Shinichi smiled in thanks. "As an apology, I'll drive you two to the hospital myself. That way you won't have to deal with pushy doctors in an ambulance."

Kyo wondered how the other knew he was in some kind of small trouble with the one he was about to tend to. He also wondered how the detective had managed to gain forgiveness in about as much time as it took for Kyo to realize he was going to grant it without question.


	5. Love

Love:

Kyo could never fully get used to the love that flooded Tohru's eyes whenever she saw him. It was always there, he supposed, and she never failed to show it in some way that was easy for him to recognize. Sometimes it was soft, almost faint, so as to not startle him so suddenly when he looked into her eyes. Sometimes, though, she couldn't help the amount of emotion, so she instead let the full effect reach a point where everybody else could see.

At this moment it was aimed towards him and Yuki, and within seconds she was before them, tears in her eyes, asking how the two of them were. Her wrist was in a brace, and behind her Shigure was sleeping contently in a hospital bed. Kyo was relieved to see that they looked as though they were in pretty good shape. Shaken up, sure, but no worse for the wear.

"Calm down." He told her once he looked over the room one last time. He affectionately placed on hand on her head, and she stilled almost instantly. "You'll get yourself sick if you worry too much. We're all fine."

Yuki's comforting words came a moment later. His soft tones and gentle gaze set Tohru at ease enough to coax out a smile. For that Kyo was thankful. If there was one thing Yuki was good for, it was his people skills. He knew how to calm people down and settle their nerves. Not that Kyo would ever tell him that. He would barely even recognize it in his mind.

"Kyo," Tohru's voice broke through his temporary daze. He looked and saw her curiously staring down at his arm. "Who wrapped up your arm?"

Kyo looked down at the white bandages tightly coiled around said body part. He tried not to smile, and was proud of himself when his face remained neutral. "A detective on the scene."

"Oh, did he see the accident?"

The redhead nodded and led the brunette to a nearby chair. As he settled it next to Shigure's bed, he decided against telling her that the accident had in no way been unintentional. Not right at that moment. He might make mention of it later when they were all feeling better, ninety percent at least, and only then only in the most casual of manners so as to not upset her.

Minutes later all three of them were seated around Shigure's bed. The son of a gun was still soundly asleep, and the teenagers were about to follow his example. Kyo was the final one to nod off, watching the clock and listening for any signs of danger looming around the corner. It was, but the last thought in his head was not about the accident that had occurred earlier on that day.

It was on how his arm was not even throbbing anymore.


End file.
